A Hand to Hold
by butchercup
Summary: Buttercup wants to end all her pain. She feels alone and lost. But what if a certain someone comes along to show her that she's not. Someone to hold her hand and keep her from slipping off the edge. *One-shot, idea came from the song Hold, by Superchick*
1. Hold on

_**I stayed up until 4 am writing this! I got this idea while listening to 'Hold by Superchick' and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. I think it's very sweet and it's one of my best so far. Hope you like!**_

_**Note: They are freshman in High School and the Rowdyruff Boys are not in this. **_

* * *

Buttercup sat silently in the grass, thinking. Thinking about what brought her here, to this clearing in the forest, by a breathtaking waterfall. Her grades, other peoples' opinions, they all affected her. It was strange to her though, that she let these things cloud her mind. She seemed to have lost touch with her old self. The Buttercup that didn't care what others thought of her was gone. The Buttercup that could care less about what her grades were was gone. The Buttercup that argued back at Blossom whenever she tried to lecture her was gone.

She remembered sitting in class one day. She realized that she wasn't very good at math, or writing or even art. She had no real talents. Sure she was a good fighter, but everyone would assume that she uses her powers to cheat. Buttercup had no intentions of being a doctor or scientist. She sucked at painting and anything that had to do with art. She really didn't want to be a police officer either. Her and her sisters had been fighting crime since they were five, which isn't normal, and Buttercup was surprisingly getting tired of it.

Then there was Blossom. She always unknowingly brought Buttercup down with her constant lectures about how she needs to be more serious in school. But what she won't let Buttercup explain is that she really is trying. She always tries to understand her school work, but Blossom simply won't listen. It makes Buttercup feel like she's getting nowhere in her life, like there's no reason for her to be there.

Bubbles was an amazing artist. She could paint, draw, sculpt, and make pretty little decorations with paper. Buttercup always secretly envied her sisters' talents. Even though she was the toughest fighter of them all, it could only get her so far. She didn't even have a special power! All she could do was curl her tongue. What good does that do?

As she began to feel insecure at home, she heard what some said at school. It didn't make sense to her, why it bothered her so much that some called her stupid, or 'nothing but a mean brat'. But it did, it hurt a lot hearing people say those things. And that wasn't even the worse they said. It didn't help that both Blossom and Bubbles found groups of friends to be with. They rarely talked to Buttercup, and each other, because they were too busy with their own friends. Buttercup didn't even bother going to lunch because she didn't want to sit alone.

She felt alone. She felt lost. But she was sure her next action would help with her problems. Earlier that day, she woke up and gave Bubbles a bone-crushing hug. She did the same with Blossom and the Professor, telling each of them she loved them.

"What was that for?" Blossom had asked. Buttercup merely shrugged and walked out of the door without a word. She really did love her family, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they had drifted apart over the years.

She also couldn't shake the feeling that what she had planned was the right thing to do. She glanced at her surroundings. The waterfall in front of her was roaring loudly. The bushes and trees that circled her rustled slightly due to the calming breeze. The sun's rays were still visible as it made its way behind the mountains. She took a long, deep breath, letting the cool breeze blow her black hair about.

She picked up a stick that was near her, tossing it into the pond the waterfall lead to. The wood was underwater for a brief moment, until it resurfaced. Buttercup stared, emotionless, at the stick. She stood from her seat on the grass and picked up another stick. She carried it with her closer to the base of the waterfall. She tossed it near where the water plummeted into the pond, and watched for a few moments.

After what seemed like five minutes, a small smile found its way to Buttercup's face. The stick never seemed to come back up, her plan was bound to work. She flew into the air, right above where she had tossed the stick. She took another long, deep breath and relaxed. She reminded herself why she was doing this. She let all her bad memories flow through her mind like a clip-show.

Buttercup allowed herself to completely relax, causing her to fall. She ignored the fact that she could fly; she let herself be pushed deep into the water. The pressure of the waterfall kept her from floating back up. She didn't bother holding her breath, but couldn't help but feel panicked as the water replaced her air supply. She tried to calm herself down, but she was scared. She wanted to go back. She wanted to breathe again, but the pressure really was keeping her down.

Her panicking kept from thinking straight. She felt as if she didn't have the power to get out. Things began to get blurry. She could feel her eye lids begin to shut. She willed them to stay open but they ignored her.

A hand wrapped firmly around her wrist. Buttercup was pulled from under the pressure of the waterfall and dragged back to the grass. She faintly heard her name being called and could barely feel strong hands gripping her shoulders, shaking her rapidly. She forced her eyes open to see worried, dark brown eyes. She blinked a few times before she realized who it was that saved her.

"…Mitch?" she said softly. Mitch smiled at her, glad she was okay.

"What the heck is the matter with you Buttercup?! What were you thinking!?" he demanded. It hit her just then. How could she forget about her best friend? Sure, he was home schooled because he was having troubles, but he was still there. He sent her text messages almost every day, and they hung out on some weekends. For some reason, she forgot about their times together while thinking about her problems.

"…I- I" she couldn't even get her words out. He looked so worried about her, so scared that he was going to lose her.

"Were you doing what I think you were doing?" he asked carefully. She only looked into his eyes and managed a small nod. He sighed, but pulled her into a tight and protective hug. She instantly hugged him back, feeling warm against him. He was getting wet from hugging her, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting Buttercup to believe she had no reason to end her life sooner than it needed to be. He pulled away from her and brushed a strand of soaking wet hair behind her ear.

"Please don't do that again" he said softly.

"I promise" Buttercup whispered. She shivered as the wind blew against her cold figure. Mitch removed his sweatshirt and offered it to her. Seeing the look in his eyes told her he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She slid the black sweater over herself and returned her gaze to her best friend. He simply smiled and took her hand in his, leading her to her feet.

They walked back into Townsville together, and since Mitch's house was closer and it was dark, they went there. Buttercup followed Mitch passed his sleeping grandmother and into his room. He gave her a towel to dry her hair, and some gym shorts with an old T-shirt for her to wear. She silently changed and dried her hair in the bathroom before entering Mitch's room again. He was sitting on his bed, near the pillows, and the lights were off. Buttercup took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Why did you try to do it?" Mitch asked. Buttercup frowned; she knew he would ask eventually. She turned to him with a lost look in her eyes.

"…Because, I feel like I have no purpose… I feel so lost and upset, and I don't exactly know why" she explained, tears threatening to fall. Mitch reached over and tapped her arm, gesturing her to move closer to him. She crawled to where he sat and sighed. Mitch studied her for a moment, trying to figure out why she would think such crazy things. He decided on simply comforting for now. He gripped her hand in his and held tightly. She looked up at him.

"It's going to be alright. I won't leave you alone through this…" he said. Buttercup seemed to relax at the sound of his comforting side. He could be calm when he needed to be. She told him exactly why she felt the way she did, all the while he held her hand.

"You don't need to feel that way BC. You have so much purpose, and anyone who can't see that is just blind. I love you." This shocked Buttercup beyond end. She didn't know what to think about him loving her. He was her best friend and she couldn't risk losing him because of a break up.

"…What" she exclaimed softly. She was still shaky from her actions. Mitch realized what he had said, and smiled.

"I mean, you are my best friend. You have been since we were five and I love you, just not in a romantic way." he explained. Buttercup relaxed. She loved him too, but didn't need to say it because he gave her a look that said he knew. She smiled and they both lay down on his bed, still holding hands.

"How about this. Whenever you feel like this again, I will have my hand here, for you to hold on to. Whenever you need something to hold onto, to keep you from slipping, I'll be there for you. You're never alone Buttercup." She smiled and nodded. She realized that he had always been there for her. He was the one that never left her. And know she could have something to keep her from falling.

The next day, Mitch walked Buttercup home. Blossom, Bubbles, and the Professor had been worried about her, but she explained what happened. She told Blossom and Bubbles what she felt and all three hugged for a good ten minutes. The Professor hired a tutor for Buttercup and her grades changed drastically. She eventually found a love for photography, and took multiple pictures with her sisters and Mitch.

As for Mitch and Buttercup, they didn't date. But ever since that night, they had been closer than ever. She went back to her old self, but with better grades and a slightly brighter attitude. She ignored the people that tried to hurt her. Eventually the rude remarks faded, and she made new friends. Everyone knew better than to mess with her, and those who did, regretted it. She and her sisters were also closer than ever, sitting with each other at lunch three days a week, and spending more time with each other at home.

Buttercup was glad she had Mitch. Ever since that night, when she had her heart broken or even felt her insecurities raise again, he was there with an out stretched hand. He meant what he said. Sometimes she would just walk up to him and hold his hand. Mitch always told his girlfriends about it and Buttercup did with boyfriends she got. He would hold her hand tightly and protectively.

All Buttercup needed was someone to count on, someone to hold on to. And that someone was Mitch. He was there for her whenever she needed him. He was there to show her that she was never alone in any situation. Mitch was always there to hold Buttercup and keep her from falling off the edge.

* * *

_**Buttercup:... *sniffling* man that was... that was deep.**_

_**Mitch: Whoa! I rock!**_

_**Butch: Aww, is BC crying?!**_

_**Buttercup: *elbows Butch in the stomach* NO I'M NOT!**_

_**Butch: *in pain* kay...**_

_**Mitch: Great job butchercup!**_

_**Me: Thank you Mitch! tell me what you guys think please! :D thanks for reading! who else would love a guy friend like Mitch? **_


	2. Forgot the Disclaimer!

_**CRAP! I forgot to put disclaimer! this story has been here for a while but I just noticed I forgot the frickin' disclaimer...**_

_**I don't own nothing in this story but the idea!**_

_**Hope you liked it!**_


End file.
